The Light in The Darkness
by Jessfairy88
Summary: Andy thought her weekend would consist of her and her best friend just watching some Supernatural and having some fun. But when her friend was possed by Buniel an angel and told she is indeed gonna have a supernatural weekend everything changed. She suddenly found herself in her favorite TV show trying to survive and learn from the boys ( Sam, Dean, Castiel ,Gadreel X OC)
1. Thrown in

Andy reclined back on her bed watching one of her favorite episodes of Supernatural titles 'sleep over, and fiercly typing away on her laptop in her lap. She was trying to create a new fanfiction idea. Smiling she closed out her word pad and opened her Supernatural Pictures. Since season 1 she had always been a Sam girl but as of late she couldn't deside, Sam, Castiel or Gadreel.

A knock on her door had her closign her laptop an getting up. Opening the door she noticed a delievery guy.

"How can I gelp you?"

"Miss Kngiht?"

"Yes?"

"I have a package for you. Would you sign here please."

"Of course." Andy signed for the package an took in plopping down on her bed, she opeined the box. Smiling she grabbed a wood box studing the carvings etched on it. Opening it she gasped inside was a baby blue crustal attached to a necklace. Studing it closer she noticed the supernatural anti possesion symbol etched on the netal and some anokian symbols inside the crystal. Putting the necklace on her grabbed the letter and ripped it open.

 _'Andrea,_

 _Happy belated birthday. Sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner, so how about this to make it up_  
 _for it. A Supernatural birthday. That's it honey pack your laptop, phone, supernatural pajamas and clothes we are gonna have a ball. Bring a season if you want. Meet me at Lloyds at 3. See ya babe_

 _Camilla_

Andy was excited her friends was back. Seein she had not even two hours she got up and dressed in her favorite pair of military boots jeans and her got salt supernatural shirt followed by her imitation dean winchester leather jacket. Grabbing her messanger bag she packed her laptop, phone, ipod, and some of her notebooks. In her big backpack she packes the essitionals, underwear bras, jeans , shorts, shirts, and a couple of her supernatural pajames. Remembering Camilla said to bring a season she knew she didn't have them all. She packed all 8 seasons in her bag. Her and Camilla was gonna have a supernatural weekend. Leaving her housemate a note she went to LLoyds.

Arriving at Lloyda Andy frowned. Lloyds was never closed so why was the closed sign up. She walked up and knocked on the door. Suprisingly it opened and there stood.

"Camy."

"Andy."

The girls embraced and Camilla let Andy past, shutting and locking the door behind her smiling.

"So Camy ready for a Supernatural weekend full of Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gadreel."

"No."

The tone of her friends voice made Andy stiffen and turn to see Camy leaning against the closed and locked door. "Camy?"

The girl smiled and walked over and grabbing a bag. "Another part of your present."

Andy sighed. "Oh! Camy you have done enough."

"Not for the biggest fan out there.I mean hell hun you have the antipossesion symbol tattooed on your lower back and the anokian banishing symbol tattooed on you shoulder. Not take your present."

"Oh my." Andy examine the black backpack with the devil's trap symbol on it. "awesome."

"Look inside."

She opened it an gasped inside were imitation props from the show. "Of I have replicas!" She examine the angel blade suprised how cool and heavy the metal felt. She didn't notice Camy stiffen as she held the blad. Replacing it she pulled out a demon knife. "Awesome." A vial a holy water, rocksalt, an at the bottom a stange blade. It was smiliar to the angel blade but the blade was twisted. "What is this."

"A blade to fight the darkness."

"The darkness?"

"Sweetheart you missed a few episodes... Let me fill you in."

Before Andy could answer Camy placed two fingers to her forhead and imaged pasted through her mind of the episode of Supernatural she missed. She pulled back from Camy "What are you?"

"Sweety you should know..." Her eyes glowed blue.

"Angel!"

Camy smiled. "Exactly I'm Buniel. We need your help so be ready sweetheart." He placed the strange blade back in the bacl and put it over her shoulder. "I warned you it would be a supernatural birthday." Placing her hands on Andy's head everything went back.

Dean's put the Impala into drive and slammed his foot down on the excelerator. The car didn't move. Opening his door he saw the back tire was stuck in a hole.

"Dean!" Closing the door he looked back at the darkness making it's way toward them. The wind picked up they could feel it pushing against the car.

"DEAN!" The darkness was closing in. Before it could reach them a light appeared above the Impala. A body fell from the light onto the hood of the car. The brothers saw it was a woman. Sam went to open his door when Dean grabbed him the dark closed was feet away. Another light caught thier eyes. It was coming from the crystal around the woman's neck. The bluish light rose from the necklace and surroounded the impala. Sam and Dean held thier breath as the darkness flew over them.

When it finally pasted the glowling necklace died down and they got out of the car looking at the uncouncious woman on thier hood.

Sam noticed her shirt and saw the words Supernatural and groaned.

"Sammy?"

"Her shirt says Supernatural. What if Chuck has anything to do with this?"

"I don't know." He saw the black bag with the devil's trap on it. Gently pulling it away he opened the bag to look at the contents. "Son of a bitch!"

"What?"

Sam walked over and an saw the contents what surpised then was the demon blade thier knew was still in the trunk.

"Umm." They looked up as the woman stired. As she started to slide of the hood Sam stepped to the side catching her before she could fall to her face.

Andy's head was pounding. What the hell did Camy do to her. She felt something hard and slanted behind her back but as she stired she felt herself start to slide nad then two strong hands caught her. She let herself fall against the aparent man helping her. Her hand on his chest as she stedied herself her eyes slowly opening. She saw the ground and the boots of the man holding her. Slowly lifting her head she looked up... and up... Her eyes widened as she saw his face. Holy shit Jared Padalecki aka Sam Winchester. No she was going crazy it was just a look alike that is all it isn't as if Jensen...

"Nice Jacket." She stiffened and jerked her head to the side, Holy hell Jensen Ackles aka Dean winchester was looking at her with a smirk.

"What the hell did Camy do to me?" As her knees weakened Sam caught her and sat her back on the Impala.

"Who are you?"

She looked up. "Andrea Knight but everyone calls me Andy." She suddenly smiled. "Okay I get it Camy put you up to this. When she said she was giving me a Supernatural bithday she really mean it hired look alike and everything."

"What?" Sam looked at his brother and then back at Andy." Who is Camy?"

"My best friend. This is all a joke. I mean how could her eyes glow blue and then I find myself on the hood of baby taking with Sam and Dean Winchester."

Dean stepped forward. "How do you know us?"

"Your not real."

"Oh we are real sweetheart and if you don't start answering out question we may have to make you."

"Dean?"

Dean pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. "Who are you? What are you? And how do you know who we are?"

For the first time Andy believed herself in real danger, never has it happened before but as she looked at the men and the blade at her throat pricked her skin her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.


	2. The Blade

Sam caught Andy as she fainted. He glared at his brother "Dean?"

"Don't start Sam to much crazy shit has been happaning to not suspect anyone. She could be a demon. Hell she could be apart of this darkness."

Sam sighed his brtoerh was right. "So what do you want to do with her then."

"Turn her towards me first and let me do the check list of things she is not."

Sam turned her on her side putting out her arm for Dean to check. He felt wrong doing this to this woman while she was uncouncious. He saw her shirt and lacket riding up to bare her waist. "Dean wait."

"What?"

"Lokk." Dean circled the hood an looked where Sam pointed. There at the base of Andy's spine just above her jeans was the anti possesion symbol tattooed on her.

"Okay so demon is out of the question."

Sam sigh and picked her up. "Lets just get her back to the bunker first and then you can test her for everything."

"Okay lets..."

"Your not going anywhere with her."

Sam and Dean turned there stood a man. He reminded them of Laviaton Cas this veins on his neck and face were black his eyes her fully black with red in the middle.

Dean pulled out the demon knife from the girls bag. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "I am the darkness Death spoke of. An that little succulent thing your brother is holding belongs to us. Now hand her over."

Sam took a step back his arms tightening on Andy. Who in turn moan finally coming out of her mind.

"What?"

The man smiled. "Well sleeping beauty awakens."

Andy's head felt heavy. "Whats going on?" She looked up Sam was holding her and Dean was squared of infront of a man. Slowly Sam lowered her so she stood beside him her eyes never leaving the man infront of them something about him made her stomach clench in fear.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled and bowed toward her. "I am the darkness my dear and you are in possesion of something that belongs to use."

Dean glanced at her a moment noticing the down right fear eminatied from her. He took a step back. He didn't care what she was but at the moment she was vulnerable and out of her element by the looks of her.

"She has nothing that would intrest you so I suggest you just pack up and leave.

The man smiled at Dean "Dean WInchester the one who couldn't bear the mark. We should be thanking you for releasing us."

"I didn't..."

Andy pipped up. "You didn't Crowley and Cas made Rowena do it. But she betrayed them not telling them in removing your mark released them."

"How do you know this?"

She looked at Sam."The show and Camy filled me in on the rest."

The man growled "Enough of this give me the girl and I'll be on my way."

She shrink behind the boys hiding. "What do you want with me?"

"With you nothing at the moment. You are in possesion of the only thing that can stop us. Once it is removed from you, you would make the perfect vessel for one of us."

As he stepped forward Dean lunged forward driving the demon blade into the man. He laughed. "Sorry no demon knife can kill me."

Sam stepped forward and drove an arch angel blade into his back the man stiffened in pain. "Sorry can't kill me with that either." He sent the boy flying into the car. Andy hid behind baby so scared. What was she gonna do. The man continued to attack Sam and Dean throwing them around like rag dolls. The man threw Sam over the hood knocking her bag off and sending him falling on her. Andy grunted as Sam full weight fell on her.

"Sam?" She was having throuble breathing.

He growned and rolled off. "What is he talking about. What do you have to stop him?"

She shoke her head. "I don't know all I have is what you guys usein..." She looked at ther back and noticed the funny blade sticking out her eyes glazed over as she remembered what Camy said. _'A blade to fight the Darkness.'_ Ignoring Sam presistance of her staying hidden she crawled to her back her fingers closing around the cool cold handle of the strange blade. It almost felt like electricity went through her a moment before she looked up from the blade to see the man standing over Dean. Pulling out the arch angel blade he was ready to dive it into Dean.

Slowly and with courage she didn't know she had she stood up and stalked toward the monster.

"Back away from him!"

The man turned and snarled at Andy. "Fine I'll leave these meat suits here. I have what I came for and soon you will tell use what we need to know."

She raised her arm letting the blade be known. "I think not." The man eyes widened as he looked at the blade then he glared at her. "It won't work for you, you don't posses the key."

She smiled and not knowing why lifted her hand to her necklace and pulled it from her shirt. "You mean this?"

His eyes widened and without a second though Andy lunged forward driving the blade under his ribs. An such as the demon blade he looked as if he was being electrocuted from the inside and the as the arch blade his eyes glowed red as his body turned to stone and desentergraded into sand.

Andy backed away looked down at the blade then at the brothers. "What the hell just happened?" She dropped the blade. "I just killed someone.."

Dean lunged and grabbed the blade from the ground as Sam walked to her carring her bag. "How did you do that?"

Dean was examining the blade. "Where did you get this?"

Andy looked up. "Camy gavce it to me she said a blade to fight the darkness. An when he said key I wondered what else did I get with the blade and I remembered Camy sent me this crystal."

Sam reached out and touched the crystai. "I saw something like this in a book at the bunker."

Dean stuffed the blade into her bag and held it. "Lets get to the bunker and I'll be holding onto your weapons for a bit."

She nodded quickly. "Keep it."

"Sam get to the back and push we have to get baby out."

Dean got behind the wheel and Sam started to push on the trunk. With a sigh Andy walked back and started tio push helping him. They had to rock the car a few times but on the fourth time it rolled out of the hole and Andy didn't expect it to she fell face first into the exact puddle that they just got out of. As she raised her head about to spit out the grimy water in her mouth she heard laughing. Looking up Sam wasalmost falling out laughing at her. Thinking evily she stood up and looked at him.

"Are you alrgith Andy?" He was closer and laughing.

Tilting her head she waited for him to move an inch closer before spitting the grimy water out and into his face."Ahhhh."

Dean was in the Impala falling out laughing. "Its wrong to laugh at a time like this but I needed that."

Grumbling Andy grabbed and her backpack and pulling out another shirt that just so happen to be another Supernatural shirt. Without even caring the boys were watching she pulled of her soaked shirt and ignoring the whistles from Dean pulled on the clean shirt. As she sat in the back Sam and Dean looked back at her.

"Does every shirt you own have to do with Supernatural?"

She laughed. "No just the ones I have with me."

Dean tried to read the shirt. "What does it said I see the impala on it."

She smiled. "It said House rules driver picks the music shotgun shut their cake hole."

Sam shoke his head. "How do you know all this?"

"Like I said you are apart of a tv show in my universe. This shouldn't be hard to comprehend Belthazar sent you to another demention where you knew that."

"How did..."

"I know about that." She opened her back back and pulled out a couple boxes. "Seasons 1-8"

Thier eyes widened. "You actually have our lives on those discs."

"Yep."

Dean took off down the highway." After the tests first thing i want to see what these Supernatural shows are like."

Andy sat back her thoughts running what would it be like the watch Supernatural about Dean and Sam winchester with Sam and Dean Winchester...


	3. Saving Cas

As the Impala drove down the back road Andy looked at the brothers.

"We need to help Crowley and Cas!"

"How can we trust you?"

"Just go and you'll see I speak the truth." She gave then the location Camy burned into her mind. "Please Dean Just Go!"

Dean looked like he thought about it a moment before putting his foot down on the excellerator.

Sam turned in his seat to looked at her. "What do you rememebr what was going on?"

Andy closed her eyes an concentrated. "Cas and Crowley had Rowena performed a spell to remove the mark. There was an explosion an Rowena got the upper hand on Cas and Crowley. She said some spell on Cas who stood up with red bleeding eyes an angel blade in his hand an was walking toward Crowley. That is how the show ended... I'm worried about the time frame, what if we are to late?"

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

When they pilled up to the wearhouse they jumped out an ran in. Andy took in the scene a bloody crowley laid on the floor staring up at Cas who stalked toward him.

"Cas?" Sam and Dean ran forward grabbing Cas and was trying to pull him away. Andy had no clue what she should do so she just ran forward to Crowley scratching a piece of the symbol off. She grabbed Crowley arms and pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks love."

"Sam!" Andy's attention turned back to the boys to see Cas had cut Sam's side. Dean when for Cas who sliced Dean's thigh making him fall. Dean placed a hand on the wound to try an dstop the bleeding. Cas stepped over to Sam and turned the blade preparing to stab Sam.

"NO!" Andy moved quick ducking down ramming her shoulder into Cas's side sending them both to the ground. She got up and Cas stood his blade ready, he stalked toward her growling.

Sam went to move but slid back to the floor. "Andy run get out of here!"

Andy wasn't listenign her eyes were glued to Cas. "Cas? Castiel? Please this isn't you." She ducked when he swiped at her. Moving quickly she looked at him holding up her hands. "Cas! Listen Rowena put a spell on you." Cas grabbed her and threw her. Andy felt her back hit the wall as she fell into a table that broke under her fall. She slid to the floor with a groan. She looked up dazed as Cas walked toward her. Before she could move he reached down grabbing her by the throat.

"Cas!" With a growl he threw her again this time she slid across another table to fall to the floor feet from the bleeding brothers. Dean tried to crawl to her but the pain in his leg was stopping him.

"Get out of here. He'll kill you."

Andy groaned and rolled to her hands and knees. "No I know I can get through to him somehow."

Cas approached Dean slid a angel blade toward her. Andy grabbed it and jumped to her feet as Cas swiped down. She blocked his blade with her own. The blade cutting into her hand as she tried tried to hold him off.

"Damn it Cas snap out of it." She knew she was gonna lose. She needed her, and only one person cam to mind,."Camy!" Nothing... _'What was that damn Angel's name?'_ Cas used his other hand to knock the blade from her hand and grabbing her throat he held the blade to the throat... ' _Got it'_ "BUNIEL!"

Before Cas's blade could move his was thrown off her. Andy stood there trying to catch her breath as a familiar head of hair stepped into her view.

Dean growned. "Who they Hell?"

Camy smiled back at Andy. "lets wake up an Angel."

Andy groaned. "I've been trying what should I do?"

Cas ran forward going for the girls when Camy kicked him knocking the blade from his hand. Her hand raised Cas froze in place. "I can only hold him for so long. Remove the spell."

Andy looked around. "How I'm not witch."

"You have something better."

Andy looked on in confusion. "What?"

"You have the Heaven crystal. Pruify him of the evil."

Andy looked at her necklace taking the stone in her hand she squeezed. "No what?"

"Place your hand on his head and think of the light moving from you to him. It is the only way." Before she could move Cas broke free sending both girls flying into the wall.

Camy stood up. "That is we need more muscle." SHe walked to the brother placing a finger on ther forehead instintly healing them. "Hold him." She and the brother went for Cas. With all three they were able to hold him still.

"Andy!"

Andy stepped foward and placed her hand on Cas's head. Concentrating she thought about the beautiful glow of the stone going into Cas. Cas went rigged him back arching a loud groan escaped hims lips as his eyes shown bright blue. Camy and the boy back off as the light continue to engulf Cas. The light slowly dimed and Andy stepped back her hands falling to her side. Cas looked around the red and blood gone from his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Rowena put a spell on you made you attack Crowley." The Demon in question sat at the back of the room being quite as he looked on.

Camy walked up and placed a hand on Andy's shoulder. "This is the reason you are here to help. Only someone of such a pure soul can be able to help the boys at the time..." She turned toward Cas. "Hello Castiel."

He looked on in awe and astonisment. "Buniel?"

"The one and only."

"But you were lose..."

"Twenty six years ago. No God came to me and told me he had a special mission for me."

Cas stepped forward. "You actually met him?"

"Yep. He told me I am need to protect someone. He said that the coming future would be a strange on for the angels and it was time he stop holding hand they needed to learn on thier own. He said he was leaving heaven but before he went he needed my help. He said that there was a possibility of the darkness being released and if so to have the light ready to go. And that she will be needed after herTwenty six birthday. He sent me to Andy's universe and had me born. But with all knowleadge and powers intact. I became friend with Andrea and looked after her till it was time to bring her over. That why in her universe he gave the idea of making the show to follow the boys because she needed to be ready."

Andy who was quite all this time took a step back her back hitting against Dean. "Okay this is all fine and dandy but I don't understand. Why am I the light?"

Castiel looked over. "The light is rumored to be a pure soul who had the kindest of hearts."

Camy smiled. "It is why you wouldn't give up in saving Castiel here."

"Buniel..."

"You know I never really liked that name I have come to really like the name Camilla and the nickname Camy so from now one I'm Camy."

Andy looked on. "But I can't be the light. I can't even defend myself. So what I watched the show I know how to kill monsters but that doesn't mean I can. I fainted in killing a man I can't do this. You have to find someone else. I mean I am going crazy right now how else would I explain being in another universe with the Winchester hotties as well as the sexy Angel. I..." Camy sighed and placed two fingers to Andy's temple who instantly closed her eyes and fell.

Dean caught her and looked up at the woman. "What'd you do?"

Camy sigh. "I was afraid this could be a little much on her mind. She needed to shut down a little bit. Don't worry she'll sleep a few hours and then when she wakes up she be better. She was just starting to hyperventalate."

Sam looked around. "Lets just get out of here... Crowley..." He turned to see the demon was gone. "Okay we'll handle him later." He turned to Dean. "Lets just get back to the bunker get some rest and start getting every bit of information we can get on this darkness."

Dean nodded slowly picking up the woman. They all walked out to the car the angel's sliding into the back seat. Sam riding shotgun. Dean slid the woman in beside Sam who took her and held her as Dean got behind the wheel.

They drove two hours before they made it back to the bunker. Sam slid out grabbing Andy. "Why doesn't it seem since we met this girl one of use is carring her."

Dean laughed. "I don't mind she has a nice body but still that needs to change." Everyone walked in and Sam made his way to the bedrooms and kicking one door opened he laid Andy down and covered her up. With one last look to make sure she was okay he made his way to his room hoping to get a little sleep.


	4. Not another one!

Hours later the boys emerged from thier room into the kitchen to see the two angels sitting at the table talking. Dean and Sam grabbed some coffee and sat down.

"So what do we called you Angel chick?"

"No call me Camy."

Sam looked up. "Your Camy? The one Andy thought tricked her."

"Yep. I wasn't suppose to show her anything about my true nature till the time came. An when it did then I knew it was time."

Dean held up a hand. "Hold on. If you were in the other universe tell me how did you know she was needed?"

"The crustal I gave her. God told me it will signal me when the mark of cain made and appearence. When Cain transfered it to you the crytal told me it was passed to a human and I knew the darkness would soon be free."

Dean looked at the table. "I know I wasn't strong enough to fight it alright."

Camy placed a hand on his shoulder."Dean Winchester you are but a human and let me tell you you lasted longer then anyone else would have. The mark is designed to turn anyone even powerful angels couldn't do what you did. You killed death to save your brother. Cain couldn't resist so he killed his brother."

Castiel leaned forward. "So you were alerted."

"Yep and that is when I started to train Andy."

Sam finished his coffe. "Train her? How?"

"Well she she loved watching the show she wasn't apposed to learned self defence martial arts and learning how to shot. She just needs the courage. She can be shy and scared at times."

"So we've noticed."

"What do you mean noticed?"

"When she arrived a man appeared and introduced himself as the darkness. He wanted her and got angry when we wouldn't hand her over. We fought and when he went to stab me she appeared with that strange blade and killed him then looked like she would puke."

"Thats my girl.

Castiel tilted his head. "I was told there was no way to distroy the darkness. That there was no weapon."

Camy sighed. "There wasn't but a year before Andy was born he found the weapon. He helped a pagasus who has broken a wing and in return the horse gave him his horn. A pegasus horn is the same as that of a unicorn it is the purest of good magic. Well when got took it he reconized the power was to much for just the blade. He took a cloud from heaven and turned it into a crystal and in that crystal he put some of the horns magic. You see now the horn had to be used with the key to unlock the power."

"He man did think he was in trouble till he saw the crystal."

Dan held up a hand. "Hold up does that mean only she could use the blade."

"Not anymore. She used the crystal and blade to kill the first monster now the power of the blade in unlocked and anyone with good intention can use it to kill evil. This blade kills more then the darkness it can kill any evil being."

"Awesome. What about the crystal."

"The crystal and its powers can only be used my Andy. An she'll soon learn all she can do with it and harness its pure magic to help you fight the evil."

"So until then we have to baby sit her hu."

"No I have trained her well giver her time to adjust and she'll be ..." Camy's eyes glazed over as did Castiel's Sam and Dean noticed this and they called ou to the angels snapping thier fingers infron of thier faces.

"Cas!" The angel's shoke thier head and looked at each other. "Do you sense that."

"Yes but whatdoes it mean."

Suddenly they both jumped to thier feet. Dean and Sam did the same "Cas what is it?"

"There is another angel here."

"How did they get in?"

"I don't know."

Just then they heard an ear piercing scream Camy gasped. "Andy."

Dean and Sam pulled out angel blades and followed the angels to Andy's room praying they were not to late.

He blinked twice confused at were he was. There had been darkness and then nothing and he didn't know how much time had passed but he was just happy to be back. He looked around and the surroundings and reconized the place as the Winchesters bunker. What was he doing there.

"Umm." A sound drew his attention and there in the bed was a woman. She was beautiful with a aura that shined brighter then anything he had seen before. Who was she? Why was she here? He noticed the crystal around her neck and gasped the infamous Heaven crystal hung around her neck. How did she get it. Was that why he was here or what? Was he suppose to reclaim it for heaven?

His eyes suddenly clouded over and he saw a white light with a voice eminating from it. _"This is your chance at redemption my son._

"How what do I do?"

 _Protect her. Make sure she stays safe from all that would cause her harm._

"She is a human why would she be so inportant."

 _That you must learn on your own my son. She will be your saving grace. If you should fail you will forever be in darkness._

"Yes father."

The light faded and he was back in the bedroom looking at the woman. So he was to keep her safe. Safe from what. Was she a hunter like the brothers. If so then that was alot to protect her from. Walking closer to the bed he sat on the side tilting his head looking at her examining her. She was quite beautiful indeed. He reached out and pushed the hair back from her face.

Andy's eyes shot opened at the feel of something touching her. She looked up into the face of a man leaning over her. Reacting on instinct she kicked him away sitting up and screaming at the top of her lungs. He covered his ears to cut off the noise when the door slammed opened. Andy shot off the bed and back into a corner her fists raised.

Camy ran in and to her side. "Andy?"

Andy pointed to the shadows and Dean Sam and Cas walked in the latter turning on the light. They looked in awe at the new comer.

Dean growned. "Dude not another one!" Castiel stepped forward his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Gadreel!"


	5. Information

Camy stood in the corner infront of Andy as she looked at Gadreel. "I thought you were still in prison in heaven what are you doing here." She stood poised ready to attack if he came near Andy. "An more imortant what are you doing in Andy's bedroom.?"

He stepped forward and Camy pulled out a angel blade. He raised his hands." Forgive me I meant not to scare her."

Cas stepped forward. "How did you get here. You were dead."

Gadreel looked at his hands then at Cas. "I don't know. I was in darkness an saw nothing then a white came and I found myself here."

Dean and Sam looked at Andy and back at Gadreel. "Why?"

"Because..." He disappeared and then reappeared beside Andy. "I have been entrusted with her safty."

Camy was fumming. "Like Hell you will."

Gadreel looked at the woman. "Be calm sister Buniel."

"My name is Camilla now, not Buniel." She went to paise the blade when Cas stopped her. She glared at him then back at Gadreel. "Why would you want to help her she is a human and beneath you."

Andy gasped at the venom Camy was dishing out and she did not like hearing she was beneath someone. She stood tense.

"Becasue God himself commanded it." He placed a hand on Andy's shoulder and she reacted on instinct. Grabbing his wrist she turned flipping him over his shoulder.

Dean and Sam smiled, at least they knew she knew a little of defense. Gadreel stood up and looked at Andy. "Be calm Andrea I mean no harm."

"No I remember you from the show you did horrible things. You lied and killed."

He frowned. "I understand your hesitation. God told me this was my chance at redemption. To make sure you stay safe,"

Camy stilled. "God spoke with you too."

"Yes he did. He said I am to protect her with my life. Though why she need protection is beyond me. She had the winchesters and two Angels around her."

Andy sighed looking at the crystal around her neck. "Probably has something to do with this crystal and the darkness."

"What?" Andy flinch as Gadreel bellowed. "The darkness is free?"

Cas stepped forward. "Maybe I should inform you of the update." He touched his fingers to Gadreel's forehead and send him everything he knew of events since Gadreel's death."

Gadreel looked at Andy." But is that everything?" He took a step toward her slowly. "Andrea may I learn the events from you."

She stepped back. "What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing but read your mind."

"About what?"

"Everything you know."

Andy blushed worried about one thing in her world she always had a big crush on Gadreel. What would he do when he found that out. "I don't know about that."

"I promise it will be painless."

She swallowed. "Okay." She closed her eyes waiting for him to touch her forehead. But when he didn't she opened her eyes. He staired at her then slowly raised his hands to cup her face and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Let me in Andrea." She couldn't resist.

Suddenly Andy gasped as a warmth surged through her taking her breath away. She vagely noticed Sam and Dean being held back. Her eyes were glued to Gadreel. Her knees felt weak as every memory she ever had started to filter through her head. She saw everyone one as he saw. She felt herself blush when she saw he lingered on the memories she had of watching him and dreaming of him. His brow raised at one dream in particualr of them sharing a kiss. He filtered passed and resumed him learning. It ended up to the pain when he came in.

Slowly taking his hand down he placed them on her shoudler to steady her. "So the darkness had indeed returned... There is much work to be done. But Andy I believe you need to rest more I sense you are more exhaused and freaked out then you are letting on."

She backed away. "I'm more hungry then anything else."

Dean laughed. "I can help with that. Lets go get something to eat."

"Perfect."


	6. Training

Andy pratically ran after Dean thankful when Sam walked behind her. She was still unsure about Gadreel and was freaked out about him reading her mind. She didn't know she was lost in her mind till Sam placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded. She followed Dean into the kitchen were he proceeded to pull out a pizza. She almost dove for it not realizing just how hungrhy she was.

"You are not gonna faint on us again are you?"

"No."

"Good because I think there needs to be a change." Dean smiled. "We don't need to be carring you everywhere."

Andy smiled at him and without thinking leaned over and hugged him. Dean froze a moment before he wrapped his arms around the strange girl hugging her back. "Thanks Dean."

Sam walked in and tilted his head at the two. "Whats going on?"

Dean pulled away and cleared his throat. "Nothing Sammy."

"Actually Sam you interupted me about yo jump your brothers bones!"

She said it so matter of factly and with a straight face the brothers thought she was telling the truth.

"Andy stop teasing them." Camy walked in and sat beside Andy.

"Awe Camy but its so much fun I mean did you see Sam's face."

Dean looked at her. "Why you little..." Andy grabbed a piece of sausage and threw it at him hoping to hit him with it but she laughed when all he did was catch it in his mouth.

Sam sat across from her an dhanded her a drink. "So what did you do were you are from."

She sighed. "At the moment nothing. I wrote short stories that paid the bills. I help create a video game and that was pretty much it."

She finished her pizza as Cas and Gadreel walked in. She tried not to blush remembering everything he had learned about her. Gadreel look at Camy.

"Castiel informed me that you had her trained."

"Yes. She is well trained."

"Good. Andrea go change into something you can train in." He looked at the Winchesters. "You have a room in which she could train in?"

"Yeah."

"Good then I insist boy that you be rady since you will test her."

Andy shot up. "What? Who the hell are you to come in issuing me orders."

'I am your guardian and you will do what needs to be done so go."

"No."

"Fine." He placed a finger to her temple and she disappeared.

Dean and Sam jumped up. "Where is she?"

"She is in her room so she can change I suggest you do the same." With that he left the room.

Dean glared after him. "He seems like more of a dick then usual."They boy left to change clothes.

About ten minutes later Andy found herself in a room with a matt of the floor. She had changed into some shorts and found a tank top but funny enough it had mug shots of Sam and Dean.

"Dude we really need you to find other clothes. Those shirts are creeping me out." Sam looked closer to her shirt.

"Yeah it's kind of creepy Andy. Don't you have anything else?"

"Nope. Just look through my bag every shirt I have with me has to do with the show."

Gadreel walked in Cas and Camy sitting off to the side. "Alright lets see what you can do. Boys?"

Dean looked up. "You want us to fight her?"

"I need to know what she can do."

Dean stepped back. "Sam you first."

"What no I don't want to hurt her."

Andy glanced at Camy who's eyes gleamed. With a slight nod Andy understood. As the boys argued she knew exactly what to do. "Pay attention boy." They looked at Andy in time to see her took off running... toward Sam. Sam reacted on instinct he threw his fist out wanting to stop her but she dodged it. He went to grab her and was surprise when she grabbed his hand and used it as levereage tossing him over her shoulder. Dan let loss and comedic kung fu yell and ran at her. Andy raced toward him jumping up spinning so her legs wrapped around his neck an she stood on her hand.

"Shit." With a twisted she sent Dean off his balance,. He brothers were on the floor and Andy looked up at Gadreel.

"There happy."

He scoweled. "Again! An you boys stop playing this is serious."

The brothers got up looking at Gadreel then at Andy. She nodded letting them know don't go easy. So they didn't. They fought for a good ten minutes no one really landing hits but after a time Andy began to tire and Dean was able to throw her to the ground.

"You okay."

She took a deep breath wipping the sweat away. "Yeah."

"Again!" Gadreel stood to the side his arms behind his back as Sam walked up. Andy jumped up to face off against him and just like Dean after a moment Sam was able to throw her to the mat. The brothers stepped back hateing having to train her like this. They saw she was exhaused and needed to stop.

"Again." Gadreel chin lifted and Andy looked at him finally pissed off. She jumped up and looking at the brother jerked her head to the side tellign them to go. They left the mat as Andy turned to Gadreel.

"I said again!"

Andy walked up and growled. "You want me to go again. Guess what your joining!" She grabbed his shoulder and using the strength she was getting back tossed him to the mat. "You want me to train again then get your feathered ass in her and fight me yourself."

Gadreel stood up and wipped off his shirt. "Because I will hurt you so you will train with..."

He was cut off when Andy punched him in the face. "No I will not be pushed around. I have free will."She jumped kicjing him in the throat.

"Fine you want me to train you I will." He rushed Andy who was surprised at his speed she had to sidestep to prevent him from running her over.

Off to the side Dean adn Sam joined Camy adn Castiel. Dean smirked. "Who do you think will win this?"

Camy smiled. "My girl's got this in the bag."

Cas tilted his head. "Gadreel is holder an has been fighting longer."

Sam crossed his arms. "It doesn't help she was already getting tired when she challenged him."

Dean laughed. "Bets placed then!"

Gadreel felt the sweat run down his head as he doged the woman's attackes. He had to admit she was very good and she had good stamina as well. Anyone else would be exhaused by know and giving up. Andy threw another punch making contacts and splitting his lip. He recepocated and landed and punch to her cheek. He didn't like to hurt her but she needed to learan his orders were always to be followed.

Andy growled dropping and kicking his feet out from under him. Gadreel jumped up and tackling her to the grought loomed over her looking down trying to catch his breathe.

"I win."

Andy growled using her knee she kneed him in the balls looking on satisfied as his eyes buldged and his grip on her arm slacked. Using her speed and weight she as able to flip him off her at she sat straddling his waist. Reaching inside his jacket she pulled out an angel blade and held it to his throat.

"I will never be ruled. We can work together Gadreel but you will never control me."


	7. Author's Note! (Fixed)

I am sorry for such a long delay in my updates so much has been going on I can never get to a computer long enough. I promise more updates are coming for alot of my stories. I hope to add more chapters to these stories .

 **Power Rangers**  
Embracing your Destiny

 **Stargate Atlantis**  
A New Member

 **Phantom of the Opera**  
The New Angel of Music

 **Supernatural**  
The light in the darkness  
Danger in a beautiful package

 **Dark-Hunter**  
Apart of thier world  
The warrior for his Heart (Coming soon)

I have chapters ready to go for all these stories but my time on computers have been limited I promise have more up soon. Please be patient with me.

Thank you again for your support on these stories I always love to see someone enjoying them and as always. **HAPPY READINGS!**


End file.
